


Vegas, Baby!

by cosmogyral_mad_woman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And They All Got Blue Blind Paralytic Drunk, Implied sexy times, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, No Actual Sexy Times, Prompt Fic, but not really, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral_mad_woman/pseuds/cosmogyral_mad_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up the morning after a true Las Vegas bender. His memory is pretty cloudy, but it doesn't take a certain Consulting Detective to figure out what the two of them had gotten up to the previous evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little prompt fic drabble-y thing for [voodooling](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/). I'll put the prompt at the end, though I am afraid the tags may have already told the story for me. 
> 
> This is not only my first post on AO3, but my very first finished Sherlock work. Please be gentle.
> 
> Miss [quietborderline](http://quietborderline.tumblr.com/) was kind enough to beta for me in a crunch (because she is beautiful and awesome). Not Britpick'd, though any and all are welcome to do so.

John woke up slowly to the sound of a blaring television and possibly the worst headache of his life. His eyes felt like some sadist had poured sand and lemon juice into them. Rolling over to remove the stabbing pain from under his left hip (Handcuffs, he noted absently) he blearily opened his eyes to see Sherlock lying next to him in his all together. Panic and nausea throbbed through his skull and he tried to pull away slowly, hoping to keep his bed partner asleep for as long as it took for him to regain not only his composure but a steady stomach. Slipping from the sheets, he stumbled quickly into the bathroom and softly closed the door.

What the hell had happened the night before? It was all a blur. The last clear and sober thing he could remember was telling Sherlock there was no way he could drink more than John could. He remembered lining up shots and taking them. He even remembered ordering another line, but after the start of the second his mind was a swirl of color and sensation. According to the stationary on the mini soaps in the lav, they'd made it back to their hotel, though whose room they were in was a whole 'nother question to which he had no clear answer. He placed his hands onto the sink's counter and stared at his reflection.

So he and Sherlock had had sex. Okay. He could be okay with that. He had been trying to ignore his attraction to the other man, partially because he'd loudly and aggressively proclaimed his heterosexuality for so long it was a bit embarrassing to turn around and say, “Just kidding! I'm Bi!”. Partially, it was because they had a business together and because they lived together. Though if he were honest, the main reason was that he was afraid Sherlock would become bored of him. What would he do then? He'd have to move, not that Sherlock was likely to understand why he would be heart broken, embarrassed and want to leave. No, he'd felt that it would be infinitely easier to avoid that whole mess. 

His reflection had no answers for him other than bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the bruises from various love bites (Sherlock was a biter. Who knew?).

He turned on the water to wash his face, hoping that the cold might shock memories back into his aching head. His wrists stung when he put them into the water. John frowned and pulled them back out to see what he'd done to them. His gaze caught on the flash of metal from his left hand and he froze. That... That was a wedding ring. A bloody buggering wedding ring. What the fuck had they done last night?  
Forgetting that he was nude, forgetting that his head and stomach were threatening rebellion, he did the only thing that he could think to do. He yelled for his flatmate cum husband.

"SHERLOCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original prompt. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Voodooling
> 
> "Is there a fanfic somewhere where sherlock and John go to Las Vegas for a case and accidentally get married while drunk and they wake up the next day and forget what happened until they notice the matching rings on their fingers"


End file.
